My Diamond Heart
by Topaz-Sapphires
Summary: A.U. Full summery inside. After the loss of all she loves Bella ventures onto the path of what she was born to be: the Singer, Haunted by vengeance, love and desire, she finds that with power come responsibility, please read, it's my best. original pairs.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight at all, I know sad right.**

* * *

Summery: Edward Cullen and Bella Swan loved each other so strongly that when Edward had to leave they promised to marry each other. Now years later Bella is a completely different person, she is powerful, fearless and gifted with the powers of a singer, a person with blood so pure that it sings to the Supernatural, to protect her blood the singer is gifted with powers of strength, speed, and protection.

Now she hunts the supernatural desiring vengeance for her parent's death. on her left hand she still wears the ring, in hope that Edward will fulfil his promise and save her from the ever-encroaching darkness, But when they meet again she finds that she is not the only one who has changed.

For years she held onto him, thinking she would love him no matter what, but what happens when he is the one thing she despises? Can she accept the monster as well as the man? or will she run?

Torn Bella is blind to the rising darkness, more then she realizes lies on her shoulders. Will she make it in time to save the ones she loves? Or will they parish? More importantly what is she willing to sacrifice?

Written by Topaz-Sapphires.

* * *

**A/N: So this is my new story if you have been to my site (link on profile: Homepage, please visit it) then you've have seen it's page, now it is long like 16 and a half pages, not all the chapters will be this long I assure you It's just had so much to say in it. **

**This story is because of a dream I had, and when I woke up I just had to write it down. **

**Don't worry about Breath Me the next chapter just needs a conclusion, and then I need to go through the long job of reading through and editing it.**

**Some lines in this chapter are similar to the ones in the chapter Compromise in Eclipse; this is because they fitted so well with the story.**

**Please read and review. Enjoy.**

**Topaz xxx**

* * *

**Playlist Songs (i needed more then one): **

**1: The Call- Regina Spektor **

**2: Broken-Lifehouse. **

**3: Heaven Forbid- The Fray **

**4: Butterflies and hurricanes- Muse.**

* * *

My Diamond Heart

Prologue

All that I have Loved and lost

I paced impatiently, back and forth, back and forth; if I kept going on like this I'd wear a hole in the floor. My mind felt like a hive of swarming bees, full of thoughts that couldn't live together, buzzing with torturous questions. Where is he? He should be here by now, what if something has happened? No, no, he's fine, he's just been held up. I reassured myself. Glancing anxiously at the window, I scanned the starless night sky, the fierce wind buffered against the primordial furs making them sway, as if dancing shadows silhouetted against the dark sky, their leaves rustled noisily. Small sparkling snowflakes spiralled down and coated all they touched, as if it was frosting a cake. Rushing over to the window I yanked it open and cautiously leant out of it, twisting side to side looking for a flash of his silver Volvo, or his lean silhouette wading though the snow, but saw nothing, no sign of him.

My stomach twisted into knots, swelling in worry. I knew I was acting stupidly, but I was unable to suppress the ever-growing dread. I wanted to scream his name until he answered; I felt the need to tell him that I loved him over and over again.

I pulled away from the window and edged back onto my bed, leaving the window open so that he could get through. I'm not sure how long I waited unmoving, with only the slight flicker of a blink and the gentle heave of my chest as I sucked in the cold air. My thoughts repeated the same sentence over and over, he'll come. He'll come. I felt as if it was this mantra that was holding my last shred of sanity. If I lost it I would lose myself.

The knowledge that I was being irrational, that my actions were unnecessary, had fallen into the darkness of my mind, unnoticed. He'll come, he promised, he doesn't break promises.

Finally he came. "Bella," Edward's soft voice called to me. I smiled with relief as I watched him spring lightly through the window something he had perfected with time, his hair windblown and damp with snow as if he had run here. He pulled me into his arms at once, and kissed me fiercely. This kiss frightened me. It was passionate and sent electric shocks through me, my lips tingled as they met his, my hands ran through his hair pulling him closer, but there was too much tension, too strong an edge to the way his lips crushed mine like he was afraid we had only so much time. I could feel the fear and panic leaking through his control.

When he pulled away he lent his forehead against mine something he had always done, my breathing was heavy as was his. My eyes fluttered open and my fear grew. His express petrified me; his beautiful emerald green eyes were dark with panic and desperation.

I yanked away from his embrace stumbling slightly as I took a step backwards. My heart was beating wildly.

"Edward. What's happened? What's wrong?" My voice was weak and broken. He averted his eyes, and answered, 'We have to leave; we're moving to Manhattan. I have no choice, we have no choice.' His gaze fell on me his eyes burning like green fire. I gasped and tried to repress the tears that were building up in my eyes.

"What…what do you mean, moving?" I asked trying to understand, to make sense of the pain that was shooting through me. Gently he raised a hand and cupped my chin, turning my head to look him in the eyes. His gaze was intense and filled with an ancient sadness, but it was softer than before.

"Bella, believe when I say; this is not by choice, if I had a choice I would stay here…with you, and I promise that I will return as soon as I can." Lightly he pressed his lips against my cheek, which was wet and tear stained. "Don't cry love, I'll be home before you know it.' I nodded unable to speak, and leant into him. My tears increased as thoughts rushed through my mind; how much time do we have left? What if this is the last time we are alone together? My panic rose, tightening my chest.

"Will you stay with me?' I asked meekly when I was able to regain my voice. I sounded desperate. He nodded and kissed the top of my head.

That night was the best and the worst night of my life; we lay still and silent holding each other close. Neither of us could sleep and our silence spoke a thousand words.

I tried to put the things that were outside of my control out of my mind, for tonight at least, other matters were on my mind now, we had so little time and I wanted to make the most of this. I wanted him. I sat up, my decision making me instantly nervous.

"Edward," I whispered tensely, as I stared at a freckle on my arm. "There's something I want to do before you leave."

He waited for me to continue. I Didn't. My face was all hot; I was feeling uncomfortable and fidgety.

"Whatever you want," he encouraged, anxious and completely clueless.

'Do you promise?' I muttered.

"Yes," he said, I looked up to see his eyes were earnest and confused. "Tell me what you want and you can have it."

I couldn't believe how awkward and idiotic I felt, I was too innocent – which was, of course, central to the discussion. I didn't have the faintest idea how to be seductive. I would just have to settle for flushed and self-conscious.

"You," I mumbled almost incoherently.

"I'm yours." He smiled, still oblivious, trying to hold my gaze as I looked away again.

'You're blushing.' He murmured as he delicately brushed his finger down my cheek.

"Bella please tell me."

I took a deep breath and shifted forward so I was kneeling on the bed. Then I wrapped my arm around his neck and kissed him.

He kissed me back bewildered but willing. His lips were gentle against mine, but I could tell that his mind was elsewhere – trying to figure out what was on my mind probably. I decided he needed a hint.

My hands were slightly shaky as I unlocked my arms from his neck. My hands slid down his neck to the collar of his shirt. The trembling didn't help as I tried to undo his buttons.

I could almost hear the click as he put my actions and my words together quickly his hands became a vice around my own.

"Bella," his voce was soft and yet still disapproving, "not now."

"Don't you want me?" I questioned averting my eyes in shame; my face was probably as red as a tomato. He turned my head so that I was looking at him; his eyes were pained as he saw the moisture that was building in mine.

"Is that what you think?" He said appalled at my accusation.

"Well every time I suggest it you close up and refuse, what am I supposed to think? It's not as if I'm anywhere close to your league, I'd understand if you don't want me." My voice had an edge to it. Rejection washed through me instinctive and strong. I suddenly wanted to run from the room. I had never made my self so vulnerable before. I scowled at the rocking chair in the corner and tried to banish the reflex reaction that I was unwanted and unwantable.

He pulled my head up until I had to look at him, "of course I want you, you silly beautiful oversensitive girl, but it wouldn't be… prudent to do so now, with your father down the hall, and when we are both coming to terms with the fact that we will have to be separated for an indefinite space of time." He pulled me into an embrace.

"I'm sorry Love, I didn't want to hurt you feelings, but we have a lifetime together, there will be plenty of time." I snuggled closer needing the closeness and reassurance.

"But what if you don't come back, what if the separation changes us, and you change, and you realise that you can do better." I mumbled into his chest I could hear his heartbeat it was beating resolutely, pounding against his ribs abnormally fast, was this because of me?

"Can you hear it?' he asked moving his hand so it lay over his chest, 'it beats so fast because of you, it beats for you, that will never change, my heart is set in diamond it will never change, once something has been carved into it's face there is no going back, it won't be fixed. I love you Isabella Marie Swan, nothing in this world will keep me from coming back to you; nothing will keep me away from you. I promise that I will come back." A sob escaped my lips and trembled through me.

"When are you leaving?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"The fifth." my heart briefly stopped we only had a week. We fell into another comfortable silence, before he spoke again, "Bella close your eyes."

I did as he requested I didn't see the point of refusing, if it had been any other night I would've.

I felt him slide away from me making me become anxious, but before I could even open my eyes, I felt him tug my left hand away from my body and slip something onto it.

"You can open your eyes," I did, and looked instinctively down at my wrist my heart leapt when I saw that it was now bejewelled with a silver charm bracelet, I examined it cautiously, and dangling from it was a brilliant heart-shaped crystal. It was cut in a million facets, so that even in the subdued light shining from the lamp, it sparkled.

"It was my Grandmothers," Edward murmured beside me, "she had a love for Diamonds, I inherited quite a few like this. I've given some to both Esme and Alice. So clearly this is not a big deal any way."

I smiled ruefully at his assurance.

"I have a few more charms that you will receive over the duration of the week." He continued, "But this is my favourite and the oldest, and it like my own is yours."

"Thank you Edward for both, it's so beautiful." I ducked my head under his arm and snuggled closer to him, enjoying the warmth.

"You know if you accept gifts this easily; maybe I'll be able to get you a car." He murmured jokingly.

"Don't you dare," I hissed, as I slapped his arm playfully, his hushed laugh increased. I was glad that Charlie and Renee were heavy sleepers.

That night went smoothly we failed to sleep instead we talked reliving our many memories and imagining a perfect future.

The week passed all too quickly. Each day I would receive a charm, he'd hide them in a place I was sure to find them, or took me to places which were special and clip them onto the bracelet when I wasn't looking. Each one meant something. The second one was a ruby rose it symbolised the rose Edward gave me on our first date. The rubies were deep crimson like blood, it was old with beautiful vintage gold, and yet not as old as the heart.

Every day he gave me a charm, a silver swan, a sapphire pendent surrounded by diamonds, an emerald heart, a mystic topaz butterfly, and a golden topaz heart each one held a unique memory.

The week was one of the best of my life and yet it was foreshadowed by the rising dread of our goodbye.

Then the day came; my eyes were puffy from crying, as I woke, only to find that he had gone, and this upset me more. I lent over and inhaled the scent of the pillow on the other side of my double bed it still held his scent, I breathed his delicious aroma in deeply. The tears continued to flow from my eyes as I hugged the pillow close.

"I'm not gone yet Bells." I spun round to see him sitting solemnly on the rocking chair in the corner.

"Edward!" I exclaimed, and ecstatically leapt onto his lap burying my tear stained face into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer, almost desperately. Today would be the most difficult day of my life.

"Bella, I don't want to go." he mumbled sweetly into to my hair.

"You read my thoughts." I whispered. He sighed into my hair. He seemed tense and nervous.

"I love you Bella will you marry me when I return? Please. I want you to be mine and only mine; I want you to bear my name. I need you, so, so much. I can't live in a world where you don't exist." my heart stopped in shock at the unexpected question.

"W...what?" my voice was strained, marriage. I was only sixteen!

He picked me up smoothly and placed me down on the chair, I gasped as he slid down to one knee. "Bella, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm not asking anything huge now, but one day, will you promise to marry me?"

He opened his hand in which lay a little black box. He balanced it on his knee, and took my hand in his.

He looked up at me through his impossibly long lashes, his emerald eyes soft but, somehow, still scorching. "

I was speechless; he was all I would ever want in my future, my past and my present. To wear his ring would give me faith and belief that one day he would return, and I knew I would always wait.

"Yes." I answered simply, the answer needed no more words, nor could my mind conjure an elaborate answer.

Smiling he gave me the black box. The surface was black satin. I brushed my fingers over it, hesitating.

"You didn't spend a lot of money, did you? Lie to me if you did."

"I didn't spend anything," he assured me. "It's just another hand-me-down. This is the ring my grandfather gave to my grandmother. She passed it to my father who gave it to my mother who handed it to me."

"Oh." Surprise coloured my tone. I pinched the lid between my thumb and forefinger, and opened it…

Nestled into the black satin, was Elizabeth Cullen's ring sparkling in the muted light that spilled through the window. The face was a long oval, set with slanted rows of glittering round stones. The band was gold-delicate and narrow. The gold made a fragile web around the diamonds. I'd never seen anything like it.

Unthinkingly I stroked the shimmering gems.

"It's so pretty." I murmured to myself, surprised.

"Do you like it?" his tone was carefully nonchalant.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." I whispered in wonder.

He chuckled, and reached for my left hand slipping the ring into place on my third finger. He held my hand out and we both admired the oval sparkling against my skin.

"I wish I could stop time." I whispered. He looked at me and vowed "I'll come back Love."

"Promise?" I asked leaning into him.

"Always," His eyes were scorching as he lent in and kissed me.

* * *

After he left the months passed in a sickening blur. Each day was a worthless pretence of normality, monotonous and empty. I glided through the days like a zombie or machine. Edward's emails and phone-calls dwindled, becoming stupid emotionless notes, until they stopped all together. He soon forgot me.

Today was no different.

Silently I crept to the shower it was four-O'clock in the morning and I had no wish to wake my parents. The shower was short, and I was soon stepping onto the tiled floor and drying myself. I slipped on a pair of jeans and a blue blouse which Edward had once complemented, the thought made me cringe, but I pushed it back and started to comb through my lank locks. The mirror I was facing reflected my pallid face; I was deathly white and shallow, the colour was gone from my cheeks; they now rarely filled with my signature blush. My Brown eyes which were once bright and sparkling, were now dull and lifeless, like vacant pools of chocolate, they mirrored the way I felt. My hair which had once been glossy, bouncy, mahogany brown locks now seemed darker almost black, it was lank and limp with no shine of life. I was a shadow, of who I had once been, a vacant zombie, a nothing, nobody of consequence.

I tore myself away from the mirror and slipped from the room, if my thoughts had not been elsewhere I would've noticed that my movements were supple and panther-like, I was faster, and much more graceful, like a dancer. The floorboards remained silent and the house seemed eerie without their familiar creak. Downstairs was screamingly silent, it pressed down on me. I walked into the kitchen and edged over to sit on one of the odd chairs that surrounded the rough pine table, a prickly tense energy coursed through me and I suddenly stood up, the chair clattered to the floor beside me. I didn't bother picking it up, I just ran from the house.

Darkness still embraced Forks, very few lights twinkled from the houses that I passed, but those that did stood out like a signal fire lighting up the puddle ridden pavements. I splashed down the darkened streets my arms wrapped tightly around my torso, the bitter wind threw my hair around my heart shaped face, but luckily the rain had yet to start. The trees swayed deafeningly; angrily I shoved in my earplugs and started to blast random harmless songs in my ears, the loudness managed to scare away all thoughts, making my mind comfortably blank.

I walked for hours, until the sun was starting to rise into the purple sky; its light was muted by the ominous lilac clouds darkened with rain. It didn't take long for the purple clouds to shroud the entirety of forks, when I slipped from the house it had been a snap decision and I had not picked up my coat, so when the rain started to fall I had no choice but to run. Part of me -a part I wasn't paying attention to- was screaming that something was wrong, I was running way too fast, the landscape was blurring into a hazy green.

My long strides were confident and quick as they flew over the potholes and brash that had fallen from the ancient trees that loomed over me. My earphones fell from my ears, and I could hear the splash of water as my feet hit the ground with a constant rhythm that blurred with the pace of my movement. The wind howled through the silhouetted trees, deafening as it battled against my blurring figure and the slap of my footsteps as I sped forwards. Something was driving me home, something paranormal that made the hairs on the back of my neck rise, forewarning me, readying my heart for the hurt it sensed was coming.

If I had taken time to listen maybe it would have been easier to walk through the door and see my world fall from beneath me? Maybe? But there is no going back now, what's done is done. I can't change the past, maybe I just don't deserve happiness, and maybe I was born to touch and feel it but would never gain it. It could be that my destiny would always be forlorn, desperately clutching at elusive moments of joy and hope. Surrounded by people but utterly alone, because life seemed to be tearing apart my heart, leaving it in tatters, There is no recovery, no magic glue to mend it. 'Coz I saw all I ever loved destroyed, leaving me to fight alone.

Of course at the time, as I reached home none of these thoughts flooded my mind, I did not foresee what was waiting behind closed doors, today- in my mind- was just another day. There was as yet no sign of life flicking within the vacant windows which gaped like lifeless shadows. A sense of irrational dread rose up within me, a knot forming in my stomach pulling tighter with every step; I suppressed my feelings pushing away the tide of rising sickness, containing it as I had learnt to contain my feelings of emptiness without Edward. As I came closer I saw that the door frame gaped open, its empty darkness filled only with an eerie creak as the wind forced its way within, panic rose in me my heartbeat leaping erratically and my senses tensing to hear and see some hidden danger, but then logic reassured me that I must have left the door ajar as I left, and the fierce wind had used the opportunity to enter my home and blast its way through my familiar corridors of life. The door was barely clinging onto the hinges, inside a small light shone from around the corner promising life; it drew me forward trumping the fear that had started to rise with hope. My senses honed, I still listened intently, but my feet moved ahead with swift sure steps. I darted through the doorway, moving quickly and instinctually, I turned the sharp corner into our front room.

It was the smell that hit me first filling my senses, hazing my mind with dizziness; the distinctive rusty smell of blood. It was overwhelming, my knees suddenly felt like jelly. Shaking violently my gaze swept around the room, following small crimson droplets, before it fell upon my mother's and my father's broken bodies. They lay together their eyes still open and petrified, but they were vacant, dead. My father seemed to have died protecting my mother; his face was frozen in shock and determination. An eternity of time passed, I stood frozen in shock, rationality and logic lost deep inside my frozen mind, time stopped and my world came tumbling down. Oh how I wanted to cast this off as some stupid sickening dream. "MUM! DAD!" I screamed in desperation, leaping forward I tumbled down beside them, begging them to answer, and give me reassurance that everything would work out and that they were alright.

At first I did not cry for I did not believe. I could see their lifeless bodies, and feel the absence of breath and pulsating blood in their veins, I could feel their icy skin, cold and lifeless, but though I had evidence I could not believe that they were gone, my heart ached for hope, but it had long since fled replaced by aching loneliness, which was now confirmed in the loss of the very foundations of my life and there was no one to turn to, no Edward to tell me that I was strong enough to make it through, to hold me tight and tell me he loved me as Renee and Charlie had done when my love had not returned. Emptiness surrounded me its aching silence tearing through my heart.

Thump, thump, thump, the sound of footstep cut through the silence wrenching me back from the numbness of shock. Reality came crashing down onto me. A firm iron grip clenched my arms, yanking me away from their bodies, and a husky firm voice commanded, "Step away Singer you don't need to spend time looking at that, grab your stuff we have to be leaving." I struggled against his grip I could hear more footsteps, behind me. Several people hidden from view spoke with muted voices, but I could detect a heated discussion.

"Jo take'er" the man who was holding me called again his words were crammed together and rushed but they were understandable. Firmly but carefully he shoved me over to another; a woman, gently she took me whispering as she did so. "It's OK dear your parents are safe where they have gone, but we are not safe here. They are hunting you but we will protect you little singer, you have to trust us, go gather what you need to take with you, quickly now, there's little time. Com'on I'll help." Her voice was soft and persuasive but I was far from trusting her or anybody else.

"Why?" I questioned tensing so that at any minute I could slip from her grip easily, I think she knew it to. Her eyes seemed to alight with compassion and sympathy as if she knew the confusion and loss that I felt.

"I can not explain for we have very little time, my name is Joanna Davies, and this is my family."-she gestured to the group of many- "we like you have lost our parents, but through our loss we created a group, together we try and suppress the evil on this earth the monsters and demons that have been cast into fairytale because civilization can not comprehend or find a place in their minds for their existence, but there is one that is born the supernatural's greatest ally or most deadliest foe; a human gifted with powers to equal that of the monsters, this is you, what killed your parents will come back for you, but unlike them,"-she pointed at my parents-"he will not steal your blood, but your humanity." Her expression softened. "Isabella, please believe me. Choose now, come with us and live, or stay and die." Setting my jaw I nodded stiffly it all sounded absolutely ridiculous, although I knew she was speaking truth, undeniable and irrevocable, I could see it in her eyes. There was no escape from the storm that was coming. Life was handing me a chance, for what? I still had to find out, but I would take it. Joanna smiled it was kind and graced her beautiful face.

Together we stuffed random clothing into a bag, she said that I would not need much, so the bag was mostly full of memories such as our photo albums, the only things I had left of my life before; Part of me knew that my parents were gone and yet another part denied it, for I was still unable to shed a tear, hope still remained that this was some dreadful mistake, just a nightmare from which I would awake. Everything was passing in a blur and did not want to try and understand.

I followed Joanna outside where two SUVs stood, both dark and identical, the Mercedes-Benz badges was embedded in the grills almost proudly. I didn't know why I followed these strangers, but something told me I had to, a sixth sense almost, some sort of hidden survival instinct that I had not needed till now. The group fell into a watchful silence. It was only now that I noticed their numbers; six of them surrounded me protectively, as if guarding there most prized treasure. Their eyes darted from side to side, their edginess scared me. What was it that hunted us? What sort of heartless thing could coldly murder as it had murdered Renee and Charlie? What ever it was had enjoyed emptying them of life, and draining them of blood. It had obviously played with its kill and displayed its macabre victory over innocent life in the grotesque scene it left for me to find. The thought that they had suffered made me gag and wretch. I took in a deep breath and steeled my mind, I could not afford to dwell on their deaths, it hurt too much, if I pictured the scene in my mind it all became too real, all hope fled and my knees began to shake as I remembered the rusty smell of blood and saw their pale lifeless forms etched in surprised terror at their end. One day maybe I would be strong enough, but now it was too soon, now I must rely on the help I had been offered from this band of strangers who at the moment of my desperate need had stepped into my life and made me walk forward into the future.

There were three females and three males they were all young, the oldest was a man who looked to be in his mid thirties, he seemed to be the leader and stood directly in front of me. He was tall and lean with a figure hardened and toned from experience. He had large brown eyes which had obviously seen much tragedy and had endured great hardship, but they softened whenever his gaze fell on Joanna. Messy brown hair stylishly spiked up in every which way. His lips were pressed in a firm line and his brow furrowed in concentration, whilst his sharp angular jaw was set determinedly. Beside him was a younger man, he again was tall, with long inky black hair that fell just above his broad shoulders, thin wiry muscles twisted around his bare arms. His eyes were surprisingly dark, like obsidian, they were fierce, and yet held a soft gentleness hidden within; the beginnings of a beard roughened his jaw with stubble. Like the man before him his features were strained with caution, he was younger in is mid twenties maybe? On my other side was the man who had restrained me earlier, he seemed no older then twenty, he had a cute boyish face, framed by straight black strands of hair that fell to his shoulders, he like the other two was brawny, but -unlike the other two- seemed at ease, his brown eyes gentle and understanding. His russet brown skin crinkled into a smile when he caught me looking, quickly I averted my gaze to one of the women, she stood just behind the man in his mid twenties she looked around the same age, she had soft kindly features, with glossy chestnut hair that framed her beautiful face, she had eyes to match and they looked lovingly at the man with obsidian eyes. There was another girl who had golden sunshine hair that framed her dainty face, and bright blue eyes, she looked like she was the youngest.

Joanna ushered me towards one of the SUVs and told me to get in the back with her. Suddenly I hesitated 'Why are you taking me away, I can't just leave them, I have to call the police, I have to give a statement. I'll be safe when the police are here, then there's the coroner, there's so much I have to do, I can't just leave them' my eyes rolled wildly back towards what had been my home but now seemed to be the scene of some nightmarish film, unconnected to the real me and my wonderful parents who I would never see again. I backed away from Joanna's kindly concerned eyes my body shaking with fear and indecision, how could I leave, yet how could I go back inside, I turned and ran towards the trees that lined the side of the front lawn, once under their cover I blindly sped forward into the deep darkness of the forest. I ran just to feel the movement, just to do something, I ran from my fear, I heard their voices calling but I ran because I didn't know what else to do, and at the speed I ran no one would catch me.

I don't know how long or how far I ran, I don't even know the direction in which I ran, but eventually I stopped, and breathing hard I stood beneath the rain soaked canopy and listened to the drip, drip as water fell from the tips of the leaves on the branches above me on to the moist earth. The scent or green leaves and earth filled the air around me, the land washed clean waited, loud in its silence until my knees buckled beneath me and I crumpled to the ground. Sobbing into my hands as I knelt on the damp earth I finally broke, shattered into a thousand shards of mindless pain, the tears fell glistening down my cheeks dropping their salty warmth to join the cool rain on the moist earth. 'Were they really gone, was I really alone, oh so alone'.

A voice spoke from the darkness it sent a chill shivering up my spine; it was cold and horribly sweet. "Is ickle bickle Jelly baby scared of the big bad monsters?" It mocked. My heart was pounding like a drum inside of my chest, only people very close to me ever called me Jelly Baby. Everybody and everything seemed to freeze, I rose and stepped forward, I don't know what provoked me do so, but I could feel something rising inside of me, a thirst, making adrenalin rush through my veins.

"Who are you?" I demanded with an authority that before now I had not known that I contained. A cold chilling laugh resounded around me, filling the silence with its coldness. My gaze fixed on a flickering shadow.

"Yes, yes. Listen to me, Bumble Bee. Heroic Edward refuses to save you now. You are just a toy that he had thrown to the bottom of the bin. Forgotten." the voice taunted. My heart tore at his words. "You're wrong!"- I screamed- "Edward loves me, as soon as he hears what has happened he'll come, he'll help." "HA! You know inside that beating heart of yours that you are the one who speaks lies. Does he still write to you, or has the excitement of Manhattan distracted him from his promise, from his love?" his mocking cut through me as he continued in a higher pitched voice

"I wish I could stop time" he repeated mine and Edwards conversation, his voice changed pitches to copy Edward and I. "I'll come back Love" "Promise?" "Always"

"Stop! Please stop" I begged. Just then he stepped out of the shadows, he himself like a shadow. He smiled and continued to repeat, "Bella, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm not asking anything huge now, but one day, will you promise to marry me?" "It's true it's not a lie, he's gonna come back, he promised, he never breaks promises" I denied desperately my jaw clenched to the point where it hurt.

"He never wanted you, did he? He never desired you, you offered your self and he refused, that must have hurt Little Bee? Face it he's not coming back, I've heard him talk of you in Manhattan, he thinks your some stupid child, waiting for her hero to come and sweep her off her feet. Did you actually think he would marry you? Worthless and useless as you are"

"He promised," I cried. Again the shadow-like man laughed.

"Promises are made to be broken Bumble Bee, as were you, the singer is always alone, you can not have love or happiness. You were born to know of it but not to possess it. You know this; you can feel it as you look at the people who believe they love you, you do not deserve them, you are below them, you ruin them brake them, infatuate them, as a singer always does, -her blood pure and irresistible, a black widow luring it captive to it's web.- That's what you did to Edward, for years he was caught in your spell, but now that he is released he hates you, Now he sees you for what you truly are, a worthless, useless little girl, who wears his mother's ring; a seal to a broken promise, and as for your parents; they're better off dead, they died with broken hearts Bee, you never talked to them, you were slowly killing yourself in front of them torturing them with silence, they died because of you, and so will all the people that have and will ever love you, you're cold and heartless an…"

"Then kill me." -I interrupted-"cut to the chase, if I will hurt so many, then kill me, instead of threatening. Hurting, I know all you're saying is true, so don't mock me, stop dishing out worthless hurt, you can't break me because I've been broken, my life my love my meaning is over, you made sure of it, so Effing kill me already! Drink my blood or whatever it is you monsters do!" a cruel smile spread across his lips. And he stepped forward pressing a cool finger to my throat.

"It would be so easy, to taste you Singer, to kill you. So deliciously easy, and you do smell amazing, floral almost. It's hard to resist, but then I think, if I kill you I would never get the pleasure of seeing your monster rise, I can see it in your eyes, the pain the hurt the anger, and the thirst for death: you long for it you need it, but it not just your own that you will desire. You will become quite a killer one day Singer and I want to see it when you do."

Anger consumed me and I reached out and grabbed him by the jugular. My face was inches from his. "You coward can't you kill a defenceless little girl? A little Bumble Bee, can't you kill her, is it too hard, when she's begging for it? What if it was in defence? Would you do it then? To save your own life would you take mine?" he chuckled. "I do not need to breathe little one, so trying to strangle me to death will not work. You know nothing of my kind, so the likely hood of you ever being near to killing me is low. And I will kill you Bumble Bee, but it will be from the inside, I will take away all you love, crush your heart and make you live with it forever, to feel the pain and emptiness every day. Death will feel so much more inviting then, now it is just an impulse that you will regret you had, but one day you will truly hunger for it, and wish that you had never lived, and that will be my gift to you, that and an eternity of pain at the knowledge of what you have become. I have time, oh so much time, so do not rush me let me enjoy your suffering, I will let it be long and slow before I take you, but know that I will come for you little Bee" With that he tore from my grip and gracefully bolted into the forest. The silence was so cold, as it overtook me. Trembling I fell to my knees my thoughts pulling me into a numb stupor. Detaching me from this world his words repeating inside of my head and something told me that they were all truth, I could feel my heart turn cold and ugly, but there was a part of me that still believed in the future, who still believed in life and in love. This part of me still believed that Edward would return, that he still loved me, that his promise was not broken, it just had yet to be fulfilled.

As I sat in a crumpled heap, dazed and torn asunder by the dawning truths of this empty day I heard distant voices calling out my name, searching through the twilight beneath the trees. I sat and waited, there was nothing left I could do, nothing left to fight for.

"Singer, what the hell were you thinking!"

"My name is Bella" I whispered feebly.

"You could've gotten yourself killed! No! Scratch that, you were trying to get yourself killed!"

"Chris, stop! Look at her. Her parents have just died, she's lost everything, and realization is only just coming."

I was so tired and weak I hardly heard any of their conversation I felt somebody swiftly pick me up, there arms were warm and strong and they moved with a quick, supple grace. I was carried some distance to one of the SUVs which had crossed country looking for me, he placed me inside whispering gently you're ok now, you're safe here with us." My eyes fluttered open and I looked up into his soft brown eyes and mumbled almost incoherently, "but who is safe with me, and what is life without love" His eyes flickered with knowing and he bit his lip softly before saying "He was here wasn't he? That sick creep pressed your buttons didn't he? He knew exactly how to get to you; he knew what weapon to use, but he was twisted and wrong you know. He just wanted to hurt you. Singers Love and are loved, more so than others. Your parents loved you, and they knew you loved them, and once you find love, true love, someone you would live and die for. A person you love so much that every breath you take is for them, then there will be no going back, no loving another, its not possible, not for a Singer or for their love. If this is what you feel for someone, then death is the only thing that will keep him away from you for long." I looked into his eyes and knew he was sincere "My name is Jacob." He said, answering my unspoken question. I nodded unable to form a smile, "Bella." -I whispered coolly,-"so either my love is dead, or our love never was. Can't win can I?" Jacob frowned but nodded to see my dilemma. Someone called his name and he turned away. I tried to clear my thoughts, to rid my mind of the unanswerable questions, but no matter how I struggled to make it right there was no way to go back; to save my loved ones, or to make mine and Edward's relationship strong again. Why hadn't he loved me as I loved him? Quietly I looked down at the ring sparkling in the dense light, it was so beautiful, and his love had seemed so real when he had given it to me, but was it really just meant to be the seal to a broken promise?

My silence was broken as three people climbed into the car Chris and Joanna were in the front and the golden haired women clambered in next to me. She glanced over to me saying, "My name's Juliet Black I'm married to Jake, who you met earlier". "I'm Bella" I replied. It's good to meet you Bella; I'm just sorry it had to be in these circumstances. We're here for you, you know. Besides it's nice to have another girl on the team, we're a bit outnumbered these days; you'll meet the others soon. Oh, by the way this is Chris Davies, my brother and our leader; sorry if he comes over as if he's a bit grumpy, but that was quite a stunt you pulled back there. They said that when we found the Singer, she would be a bit of a surprise, and they were right. Chris nodded in affirmation as he glanced back at me in the mirror, "we risked a lot to find you, and we were so nearly too late. Try sticking with us, at least until you know who you are, please" then he smiled over at his sister, who smiled in return and continued you've already met Joanna she's my sister in law. Aren't you Jo?"- Joanna nodded and turned to look at me.-"and the other girl is Angela Weber, she's a lovely girl, shy and quiet, but she has a lot of spirit and her fighting skills are amazing, she is the soon to be wife of Ben the other tall dark handsome one. He and Jake are…" but Joanna cut in, "not now Jules I think she has had enough for one night" Juliet nodded and the car fell into silence.

The landscape passed in a blur of browns and greens. The silence was broken by a voice over an intercom in the car which sounded crackled and uneven, catching my vague and unfocused attention, "Jo, Chris, Jules, you there?" Joanna quickly fumbled for the radio, a small red light blinked repeatedly like a small human eye; it lit the darkness with a blood like glow. She pressed it and put her mouth to the speaker: "Adam, Justin, we're here, is all OK?" The radio crackled annoyingly. "Hey ho, Jo, we're fine, no problems here. How did it go, Jake's giving no details, but he said something about the singer having a death wish, and something else about blood and murder." I swallowed past a rather large lump that had formed in my throat, and struggled to draw in a deep ragged breath. Joanna's brow furrowed as she put her lips to the speaker. "We'll tell you later, it's a long story, but the gist is when we left you we went straight to the house and found the singer, 'Bella' but we were too late to stop what he had done; she was distraught, and obviously confused as well as untrusting, as was to be expected. We managed to convince her that we could keep her safe, but she was upset, she ran and the vamp showed up. It seems he knew Bella, a little too well; he'd obviously being watching her for a while. He knew too much about her and did his best to twist it around to crush her self belief; he's an unnerving little bastard, that one. He'd run by the time we found her again." I bit my lip and turned to face the blurring landscape, pondering her words, what had I gotten myself into? I pushed their voices from my mind, unable to hear them talk so casually about the sick monster and his grotesque game of pain. He had murdered those I loved, for what, just to hurt me, had they died just to give me pain, my insides tightened and I gritted my teeth trying to hold back the tears, well it had worked, it cut so deep, just because they loved me they had died, just because I was something that I didn't even know about, he had hunted me down and then he exercised his passion for pain on my loved ones. Nothing could make my life ok ever again.

The lights of the 101 flashed past, golden orbs dangling above the dark tarmac, the normalness of this view lulled me into a dark dreamless sleep; where the worries and heartbreak of the day, could not reach me.

* * *

"She's cute, doll-like almost, how can such a small child be so powerful?" a deep male voice reverberated through the numb blackness of my sleep. "I know. How can such a bright innocent girl be destined for such a dark future? It doesn't seem fair, she looks so fragile." A female voice pondered, its sweet melodic notes, dragging me further from unconsciousness. "I think it was proved long ago that looks can be deceiving, Ange. She is much more deadly then either one of us, better with us than against us" A man's voice added bitterly. Did he not understand that I wanted nothing to do with the deadly powers that they claimed I possessed? "Oh I know," Ange replied "it's just sad to think of the life she could have led if she had remained ignorant of us, if he had taken her then."

"I think she's waking," added a man in a heavy English accent. My eyes fluttered open, and awareness and realization of what had happened flooded my mind, making my stomach tighten into a sickening knot. I jerked up, sadness heavy inside of my chest. "Where are we?" I croaked my throat dry. I squinted into the light; we seemed to be in a gas station the reek of petrol was prominent in the air. Eight people surround me some were leant casually against one of the two other SUVs, but all their eyes were fixed on my rigid figure. "Somewhere near Newark," Jacob answered carelessly. My eyes snapped to him, "Newark?" I questioned, he nodded. "Near Manhattan?" I continued. He nodded slowly, a frown furrowing his brow. My heart skipped a beat, and a small flame of hope burst into life somewhere deep inside of me: hope, pure and beautiful. A small but bright smile spread across my lips, Manhattan, Edward was here. I dug inside of my jean pocket, looking for the address that I always kept with me, my one link to him. I quickly read the address; he was close, so unbelievably close.

"I need to get to this address it's not that far. Can you take me there?" I asked keeping my eyes fixed upon the piece of wrinkled paper cradled lovingly in my palm. "We can, but I wonder if it the best thing to do. Can I ask why you want to go there?" Chris asked. I met his gaze which was intense with an understanding compassion. I stuttered and stumbled over my words. "I have a friend in Manhattan, he will look after me, take me off your hands. I…I need to see him, make sure that he's alright, he's the only person I've got." Chris nodded. "We'll take you there Bella, but if he's not there we will be happy for you to join us, in-fact for a while at least it may be better if you do stay with us, at least until you know what you're facing." I nodded fear, and the elation of hope thundering through my veins. Would Edward be there, and if he was would he care. Would he hold me and make me feel safe again, or was there no one left who knew me and loved me.

Time seemed to drag on, I became increasingly impatient. I repressed my childish yearning. My lips were pressed in a thin line, _not long now. _I reassured myself quietly.

We drove through many twisting roads, which were shadowed by the towering skyscrapers which protruded from the hazy horizon. After years of dreary Forks, New York was a surprise it immense size, and busy brightness was overwhelming to me, and on any other day I would have been in awe but now it was anything but exciting. Its hugeness was daunting and its brightness made me want to search for shadows to hide in. I knew that I was still in denial, still not accepting last night's events, still suppressing my fears and nagging thoughts from breaking through my mind, and out into my conscious awareness. My eyes starred out still focused in shock not wanting all these changes. Only one thing drew me forward, the hope of finding Edward, I guess deep down inside I just wanted to be transported back to that last week of blissful happiness we had shared, back when the world was normal and I believed in love, and no one had had to die.

The car seemed to be achingly slow as we pulled into the Cullen's drive, and eased to a stop. Chris turned to say "we're here. I'll give you some time." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small silver mobile phone, handing it to me he said "Just call when you need us. We'll come get you. We still need to talk, so please don't leave it too long." Jules looked up and spoke, "Bella, we need you. This may all seem crazy now, but keep in touch, please. There really are things you need to know." I nodded in agreement, thanking them for their care and pulled the catch throwing open the rear door. I leapt from the car and turned to wave goodbye. As I walked forward I almost expected Edward's warm arms to wrap around me and squeeze me into a desperate and welcoming embrace, but there was nothing, no warmth or reassurance, no welcome. As I stepped towards the house a cold emptiness filled me and I walked forward now fearing rebuffal. The house's elegance glared back at me menacingly, its dark windows, like eyes stared at me vacantly. Surly they would have heard the roar of the SUV's engine and would've come to investigate. That is if they were home. Looking round I saw the garden was wild and untamed, and finally it dawned on me that the house was as empty as the dark windows suggested, and had been for some time. Edward wasn't here.

I broke into a run yanking the heavy door open, with a heavy dull click, the door swung inward but I was not greeted with a light warm room, or welcoming smiles, but with a cold dull undisturbed gloom. The floors were thick with a haze of peaceful dreary dust. The air was thick and stale; thin shards of light squeezed through the cracks in the thick heavy Curtains, making the dust shimmer almost beautifully.

Turning a sharp corner I was welcomed by what seemed to be the living room; it was hard to tell for the furniture was concealed beneath large white sheets which were starting to seem grey beneath the dust. I bit my lip and ran my fingers over the top of one sheet feeling the smooth surface of a table top. The sight was unbearably derisive of the hope that was so strong in me just minutes before we arrived, and as I looked about me at the musty emptiness all hope was dashed and feeling was now almost smothered, barely alive inside of me.

I sucked in a deep unsteady breath, but the air was thick and I wheezed uncomfortably, turning from the sight, and still unbelieving I stumbled to the stairs, almost desperately I clambered up. The landing much like downstairs was thick with dust, but the windows were uncovered and the light flooded the emptiness. Edward had explained the house once in his email, conjuring the memory of it I counted the doors. His was the last on the second floor, and the furthest away from the other residents of the house, it was surrounded by the offices and workrooms. He had always preferred solitude. I came to a stop beside the hard wooden door, now fearful and unsure, did I really want to open the room and find it like the others? I had seen enough evidence to assure me that the house was vacant, but seeing _his _room unoccupied would kill my last shred of hope, and yet I could not leave without seeing this space, this shrine to my hopes. Was he truly gone? Had I been left alone without rhyme or reason of why? Could such deep meaningful promises be broken without an explanation, or conclusion? I was answered -so brutally- as I pushed open the door: Yes. Yes they could.

I stared wide eyed at the sheet covered furniture vaguely recognizable beneath its white obscurity. Lurching forward -tears running uncontrollably down my cheeks- I angrily pulled the sheets away from the furniture, the dust billowed in the air and floated lazily down. The sunlight -which flooded the room from the large bay window- made the dust sparkle as it fell to the floor like stars or fairy dust.

The room seemed frozen in time, untouched and preserved; clothes were sprawled across the bottom of the wardrobe, the bed covers seemed to have been thrown together in a rush. Beneath the white sheet covers papers were scattered across the table top, it was painful to look at it and know that like myself these normal everyday items had been discarded, and left. Pictures still hung lopsided on the wall, I observed them carefully, my vision blurred with tears. In all of the stilled images, happiness beamed through, his family and friends whole and joyous. I stood in some, my eyes bright, and content. I looked odd beside the beauty that the Cullens' presented, but I looked right, I looked as if I fitted, but the pictures lied, they shone with happiness that I would never feel again.

Clutching a picture of Edward and I -just another lie- I collapsed onto his bed; my resolve and strength collapsed. Sobs shook my delicate frame and pierced the silence; they tore through me, remorseless and relentless. I cried for my parents for the family I had lost, for the broken promises, and forgotten dreams, for the future I had wanted so badly but would never have, and for Edward; My Angel, My hero, My Love, it was all gone, and I was left cold and alone, broken, lost and betrayed. Pain ripped through me shattering my heart, my chest ached with the force of my grief. The dark gaping hole inside of me ripped and burned eating away at any resolve I had left in me.

Time passed, the day faded to evening and its gentle light fell to the ghostly light of the moon. In that time I poured out my grief, but this only became replaced by confusion and a deep sense of loss, but of three things I was absolutely positive:

Firstly, I had come to realise that I was this strange thing called the singer, whatever she is. I had become aware of the strange power that coursed through me strong and powerful. It was changing my body, making it stronger, faster, melding my flesh and sinew, changing my blood making me more than I was.

Second is that there was a part of me- and I don't know how strong that part is- that was ready to fight, ready to survive, ready to make something right out of this terrible mess.

And third is that although Edward had left me without even telling me why, I loved him and always would. That was the unchangeable and irrevocable truth, Time and distance would only make my love stronger, they would make me stronger because I was born to fight for love, and if he ever did return I'd be waiting, forever.

Fumbling blindly I dug into my pocket and pulled out the silver phone, I dialled the number that would seal my future.

* * *

**A/N PLease tell me what you think: Good/Bad.**

**Breaking dawn is out in less then a month, i'm so excited. Please look on my site, it has all you need to knwo about me stories and preveiws, please just click on my homepage link. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed**

* * *


End file.
